


Perspective

by refusetoshine



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Soji gets some perspective on her loss from a new friend.
Relationships: Soji Asha & Kestra Troi-Riker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



> This was written for the 100 Word Flash Drabble Exchange. This can be read as a missing scene from the episode Nepenthe. I love the bond that Kestra and Soji formed in that episode.

“You miss her, don’t you?”

Soji peeled her eyes away from the night sky and turned to her visitor.

“Yes Kestra,” Soji replied, “I do.”

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Soji spoke again.

“I know my memories of her are fabricated, but I really feel like we were sisters.”

Kestra gave her a small smile.

“I think in this case, your feelings are way more important than the facts.”

Soji returned the smile. Despite her young age, Kestra had a way of putting things into perspective and in that moment, the world felt lighter for Soji.


End file.
